pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 8
First. Rawrawr 09:44, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Second. — Skakid 16:45, 22 March 2008 (EDT) See Above This Section For The First Person I'm a giant nub --71.229 18:00, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Don't be so hard on yourself, 71.229... --20pxGuildof 18:01, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Not you, Skakid. --20pxGuildof 16:47, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :Whoa whoa whoa whos a nub?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:24, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::u Lord Belar 23:26, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::I have to get...whatshisname to say NO U[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:29, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Second. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:43, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Third. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:56, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nth. --Mala 07:53, 21 March 2008 (EDT) Lolz A winning combo: --20pxGuildof 11:13, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :bear in mind that playing PvE also has benifits for PvP, any skill you unlock you can use in PvP, Mods, Runes etc....... so really your an idiot if you play JUST PvPPheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:44, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::Everyone has or does play PvE. Not primarily, but they do. --20pxGuildof 16:22, 22 March 2008 (EDT) HI HALLO THERE GOOD SIR — Skakid 17:09, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :HALLO THERE EQUALLY GOOD SIR! --20pxGuildof 17:10, 22 March 2008 (EDT) How do u make it go with NAME? I thought i had it right with N/any Foul Feast, so wot should the names b like?Lukejohnson 17:20, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :It was N/Any. "Any" as a secondary profession should be lower case. --20pxGuildof 17:21, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::Ah. thanks, ty - i wondered why all my builds got names changed :P Lukejohnson 17:24, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::Builds have to be like this: Build: X/Y Build Name --20pxGuildof 17:25, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Just whilst im on this page, i feel liek tellign u that i was a monk in RA who was 'healing' and using conjure phantasm... :S lolLukejohnson 17:30, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I think I saw you... I might've lol'd, though. --20pxGuildof 17:31, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol, im crap at typign fast, i meant i SAW a monk :P but i loled as well Lukejohnson 17:34, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Oh, lol I saw that Monk too. That was weeks ago, still sad someone would run that. --20pxGuildof 17:35, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Anyways, wot did u think of the build? Lukejohnson 17:42, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I don't like Blood Magic. Curses deals overall better pressure (anti-melees). Blood Magic is only really good for SV. --20pxGuildof 17:44, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol, but do u think the build is good for what its obviously meant for? Lukejohnson 17:47, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Easter Conspiracy The story of Christ going bye-bye goes like this in Guild Wars terms: "Judas is maintaining Unyielding Aura of Jesus!" Yeah, he stopped maintaining it. BETRAYL FIVE! Anyway, before this, Christ had the Last Supper at Deny's or his favorite local diner. Here, his closest friends and family joined him for one last supper, hence "The Last Supper." If you've seen the painting, you'll see all his friends and what not. What you may not see is the most holy of animals: The Rabbit. Back then, rabbits were praised as gifts from the Burning Bush (Rastifarism). After Christ got crucified, his Grail was taken to the holy creatures his holiest servant, Peter. People think of Peter as they guy at the Pearly Gates. Infact, Peter was a RABBIT. Why do you think they have PETER RABBIT?. Peter and other rabbits hid this Grail, as they knew idiots seeking immortality would drink out of the cup that held the blood of Christ, and due to the unsanitarism, catch AIDS (kids, don't drink out of a cup that had blood in it!). The rabbits eventually knew that the cup would be sanitised and held as a holy artifact. But times were changing. People only saw 2 things in rabbits: Horns and Porn. The shadow of a rabbit looks as though a demon had begun walking this planet, keen on turning us all into little slave men. Rabbits were sinners in the eyes of people. People would lie, saying they saw some rabbit jacking off down the rabbit hole. Why do you think Playboy has a RABBIT as its logo? When times came that propoganda such as Elmer Fudd trying to slaughter innocent rabbits like Bugs Bunny, the rabbits knew what must be done. The Grail was taken throughout subterranian vents (rabbit holes) to a secret location. However, every Easter, the Easter Bunny lives. This living incarnation of rabbits around the world hides eggs. These eggs are clues, clues to where the Holy Grail is hidden. A holy person may eventually find that their dyed egg looks like a map. It is. Other people may find Jesus on their egg and do the right thing, sell it off Ebay to religious fanatics. Easter also points to where the Grail may be. EAST'''er. As in the direction "East", as in the Middle East, where many religious monuments are. Start digging! Today, many clues still stand. Why could the Killer Rabbit in Monty Python and the Holy Grail only be killed with the '''HOLY HAND GRENADE! Simple, anti-rabbit propoganda. Still, some pro-rabbit supporters support the rabbits and hope for the Grail to return. Examples include the Zicowski brothers. These are the creators of the Matrix. Why, in the first Matrix, did you think Neo, the One, the person who would save Zion (the movie is full of Christy stuff) followed the WHITE RABBIT? Again, simple, this rabbit helped Zion live. If it wasn't for Neo following the hot chick with the rabbit tattoo (the White Rabbit, it sounds racist), then Zion would've died as Neo would've never come out of the Matrix and kill Smith (sorry for blowing the ending to the third one!). Another example is Alice in Wonderland. Despite the fact it was made by a heroin addict/pedophile, it has its morals. First, don't do drugs or else you'll never end up in Wonderland. Second, Alice was able to enter Wonderland (Heaven) through following a rabbit. Coincidence? NO! The anti-rabbitists out their are still on the prowl. Important religious rabbits, such as Bugs Bunny, Peter Rabbit (a Pope), and that guy who you sit on his lap at the mall and take pictures with, are targets. How can you help? Eat foxes! Foxes are demonic creatures sent by evil people to destroy rabbits. Eat them, every last part (dick included) to make sure they don't become Ghost Foxes and and kill Ghost Rabbits. Play as Star Fox on Super Smash Bros, and constantly jump off ledges. Everytime you kill yourself as fox, one demon (fox) looses its tail. Please note: This story is completely fake. Most religious facts are probably wrong, as it is written by an athiest me. Also, I wrote this myself, so I gain all credit. Yay. HAPPY FUCKING EASTER! --20pxGuildof 19:38, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Whats your IGN Rawrawr 09:44, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Guild Of Deals. I know, it's surprising. --20pxGuildof 09:46, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Guess mine. Also, online for a bit plx Rawrawr 09:47, 24 March 2008 (EDT) MY EASTER CONSPIRACY Jesus was a guy from the great city of Iraq. He was born in a manger in New Jersey because all the hotel rooms and Holiday Inns only accepted white people. His mother mary was a whore. She slept with 13 other guys and didnt know who jesus's real father was. so she picked out of a hat and it ended up being Joseph. Later on in his life he found he could heal peope "magicly" so he went into the great city of newyork to preach his words. A few times he was shot and beaten down by police, but zelda's Naryu's love protected him (the blue crystal thing). He then migrated back to his home in Iraq, and almost died again from a barrage of bullets and imaginary WMDs. He decided to go back in time, in the antique car from "Back to the Future" to nazareth because his clothes were funny and they did not look like everyone elses, so he went to the city of nazareth and decided to do stuff there. Now people hated him and wanted to kill him. He had some friends but of course not many for nobody likes the special kid. They wanted to crucify him (that means put on a cross duh). So holy thursday he got his possy together and they went over to the LOCAL DENNYS. Jesus did not like the food there so they decided to go to olive garden because Jesus had a coupon. They went there and ate fake italian food until they threw up. Then jesus took some italian bread and some sicilian wine and shared it with everyone. Thats my body. I ripped it off so you can eat it. It tastes like chicken. Now take this wine. Its my blood. Obviously i must have been wasted many times. Everyone ate and swallowed it down. The next day he got a beatdown and got nailed to the cross. Then he rose again a few days later and said "I am back LETS PLAY MONOPOLY so jesus, mary, and his "father" played monopoly. So The DEVIL Decided to play too and he lost unfortunately so he said BECAUSE OF MY LOSS ALL OF MANKIND SHALL BE POOR and thats how the GREAT DEPRESSION started. And Jonas ate himself out of the while T H E // E N D[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:37, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Lol, I ROFL'd. I thought mine was random. --20pxGuildof 17:45, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Crossfire you honestly just lost what minuscule amount of respect i had for you.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:11, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::That's the most accurate Bible revision I've seen. --20pxGuildof 18:13, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Your's was funny his was a tad overboard don't you think? ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:15, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, Jesus was a devote Deny's fan. Nothing like those sticky forks and cheap omlets... Anyway, it was a tad overboard, but the water is warm so I don't mind. --20pxGuildof 18:16, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::I forgot to add the part when moses gets excalibur and merchants it and buys a kingdom key (KINGDOM HEARTS PWNS) with the money.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:37, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lol. And Jonah eats himself out of the whale. --20pxGuildof 18:39, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lolwut, my name in small writing at the end o_O - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:22, 26 March 2008 (EDT) But nuking sucks when you have moebius =/-- The Assassin 21:54, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :? --20pxGuildof 07:30, 25 March 2008 (EDT) This made me LOL my pants wet Wii Arrives April 18th. Anyway, I've come up with this: Left leaning Liberpublicans > Democrats > Independents > dog shit > Right leaning Liberpublicans > dog shit urinated on > Republicans > The Communist Party. Also, WTF is it with people are like "Obama's a racist!" Oh be quiet. I don't give a shit who wins between Clinton or Obama (with some stem cell research, maybe Clobama), as long as McCain loses the presidency. Anyway, Helen Keller's a dick.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:56, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :Lol, when ideas run low, inspiration comes through. No that wasn't a quote. --20pxGuildof 18:36, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::Indeed, it wasn't a quote, it was so dam true =P Bright is Da Name 06:26, 27 March 2008 (EDT) What is wrong with my builds? You have rated every single build i have made at 0-0-0. Y? if it wasn't for you i wooda had a few more builds vetted and not trashed. Zuko 14:01, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :I didn't trash the Shadow Warrior. I put them as 0-0-0's because they're bad. --20pxGuildof 14:02, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::Everything is wrong woith them, full of fail... --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 15:08, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::...Possibly in more upfront terms, yeah. Trash = trash IMO. --20pxGuildof 15:09, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Rudeness I don't care whether you're expecting this message, quit it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:21, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Lurk Lurker needs moar life imo Hide-And-Seek 15:44, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :/agree. --20pxGuildof 15:45, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::Let's go troll Skakid. <3 Hide-And-Seek 15:53, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::YAY YAY SKAKID TROLL YAY YAY! --20pxGuildof 15:54, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::TROLLL[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 12:33, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Run Fatboy Run Will be seeing it at 7:55. Like Cloverfield, I guess I'll give a small summary, this, however, will be a lot better. Simon Pegg is like the new king of British comedy. Shaun of the Dead and Hot Fuzz were both hilarious. --20pxGuildof 17:17, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :I have a feeling ill see u at the movies. You are stalking me u know[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:29, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::Oshi you're home! Don't look outside the kitchen window! --20pxGuildof 17:30, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah i kinda did and my bushes are moving. It might be your arm (while u were jacking off).[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:32, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Ummm... Ummm... Maybe... Well, nice wireless connection BTW. --20pxGuildof 17:39, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::LOL im using broadband..... thats how I play SSBB? [[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:44, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::...I may or may not have installed wireless in your house. --20pxGuildof 17:54, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Your leeching off my wireless internet while you jack off to rhino porn behind the big tree in my back yard. BTW its not like its texas, THERE ARE TREES![[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:39, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Your vote @ R/Mo Prepared Concussion Ranger Your vote suggests BHA is better than this. :Cons to BHA * Too slow and easy to kite. * 15 second recharge. * Unrelyable interrupt. * The BHA doesnt have FW or a snare to ensure it hits. :Cons to Concussion shot * A lot of energy :Pros to BHA * Ensures Daze on a Target :Pros to Concussion Shot * Ensures daze on target IF you are a good interrupter * Longer daze duration than BHA * 5 second recharge for more spammability to other casters * Interrupts a foe easily If you look at discussion and other votes, basicly dont run this build if you aren't a good ranger. If you are a good interrupter (can basicly interrupt 3/4 and above) than run this build. Concussion is better than BHA because it is Non elite too, and Prepared shot is to maintain energy. The BHA just relys on expertise. Please reconsider your vote.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:55, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :...If BHA was bad, we wouldn't have a "Great" BHA Ranger vetted. I see nothing wrong with my vote. If an Admin removes it, so be it. --20pxGuildof 08:07, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::Its in Great because of its Overly simple use and the rest is just a standard ranger bad.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:10, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::TBH, you can easily get to a close enough range so that BHA can't be dodged. I think the BHA is just generally better, that's all. --20pxGuildof 08:11, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::If I see a ranger walking up to me, Guardian is going up right away.-- The Assassin 12:47, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Why would a ranger walk up to you? Unless of course, it's either a Toucher or an Escape Scythe and against those guardian won't help anyway :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:50, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Touchers are not only uncommon, but also R/N and use staffs. Escape Rangers use scythes. BHA rangers use BOWS-- The Assassin 12:53, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Then they'll interrupt Guardian kk? — Skakid 12:55, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::This and this and This. This Makes them do this.-- The Assassin 14:45, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Vote on Build:P/W Parathumper While I did not author the build, I noticed your vote was incorrect. You said the build has no IMS, but "Lead the Way!" is a +25% speed boost. Just thought to let you know. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:20, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I guess. My bad. --20pxGuildof 18:20, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::Didn't want to have it look like you didn't even look at the build ;) No probs. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:21, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::...I didn't take a hard look at it. I hate Parathumpers. Anyway, that's kinda a bad Parathumper. --20pxGuildof 18:21, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Indeed, it's a failed concept IMO. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:49, 29 March 2008 (EDT) OMG! Emo! Aparently, people started doing some anti-emo rioting in Mexico. What the fuck. I have to update my "Things that annoy me" because of this shit. Also, why the fuck would anti-emos be rioting in MEXICO?? They don't even have Wi-Fi Internet electricity to know what the fuck and emo is! --20pxGuildof 18:36, 29 March 2008 (EDT) prof=e/mois poweris poweris poweris poweris poweris poweris poweris power/build Lord Belar 18:46, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Lol those mexicanos.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:51, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::I saw this and I'm like "Wow, this is huge. One force in the universe can get those lazy SoB Emos off their damn couches/computers, put down the razor, and then go do something! --20pxGuildof 20:25, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Steal from Panic! Guild of Deals's Usual State of Mind Prevailing Mood: Insanity Mental Stability: 0% Tolerance Level: None Stress Volume: █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ Currently Thinking: ::BURN! BURN! BURN! ::YES LOOK AT THE FIRE! YES YES! ::''RAWR I BURN DOWN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE! RAWR! ::MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::YES FIRE BURN FIRE BURN!! --20pxGuildof 11:50, 30 March 2008 (EDT) If you don't like this, then you're a fucking loser image:WARIOMAN!! Tracing.jpg It was traced by me on a computer. --20pxGuildof 15:23, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Vote for me scrubs! I wanna win this one! But hey, for a scrub, I make decent builds. --20pxGuildof 17:29, 31 March 2008 (EDT) lol what? build is bad, but wtf at sig of rejuvenation being bad, one of the best free heals out there Antiarchangel NO U 17:44, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Still, good Monks shouldn't need a free heal. --20pxGuildof 17:45, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Tommy doesn't need a free heal. For the rest of us that aren't top-100 material, SoRejuv is love. --71.229 17:50, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Then be more like Tommy and stop failing. --20pxGuildof 17:51, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I'd do that, but I'm much too busy being a scrub. --71.229 17:54, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Join the club... I just personally don't like SoRe. --20pxGuildof 17:56, 31 March 2008 (EDT) User:Crossfirexiv/Skill Contest Plz join[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:07, 31 March 2008 (EDT) I still don't get it. I posted Build:E/Rt Splinter Trident at some time and added it to my list at 16:36, 10 January 2008. It was unfavored and then you posted it again and everyone likes it. Unexist said that you can't fit splinter weapon and rage into a water trident build... I even argued with him about it. 16:55, 18 January 2008 User talk:Unexist (E/Rt Splinter Trident vs. E/Rt Splinter Harm). It's not fair! Some one also said it was bad because of the AoS craze too, so idk. They must love you sooo much.--Relyk 03:55, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :I didn't make the build. Crossfire did. --20pxGuildof 16:31, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :What arenas did you tag it for? Usually makes a huge difference. :Also, ::Well Lordy dawdy doo. Looks like we got ourselves the winner for the luckiest nigga of the year award. They must think the sun shine out yo ass. They must think you Sydney fucking Poitier. Well I've been working for Mr. Wuncler for twenty years. And I never been invited to the party. Shoot. We won't let me use the front door. But you won't know about that, now would you, Mr. Tim? Oh yeah, they must think your shit smell like spring daisies and cinnamon. :--71.229 16:36, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::I didn't tag it for anything. Only edits I did to the build were making the skill bar look neater, but I didn't change any skills. As for the other thing, WTF? I'm confused... --20pxGuildof 16:37, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::I was asking Relyk; his comment "They must love you sooo much" reminded me of Uncle Ruckus. --71.229 16:39, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I got who it was for, but who the fuck is Uncle Ruckus? --20pxGuildof 16:40, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::http://justfuckinggoogleit.com/ --71.229 16:43, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Damn. I was just about to post that link, too >:O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:44, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::...I give up. --20pxGuildof 16:44, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Quick rike ninja. --71.229 16:45, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Relyk, stop claiming its your build. (He has it all over his userpage)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:28, 2 April 2008 (EDT) 0-0-0 Stop it[[image:Restore_Condition.jpg|20 px|Canderouss--Canderouss]] 19:30, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :...Eh? Anyway, I can 0-0-0 as I please, as long as I have reasoning. --20pxGuildof 16:26, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Admin Noticeboard :::You GoD should have stopped after the first revert, second dont do what your telling other people not to do, your not an admin, and posting a day later that you stopped and he stopped and "dont ring admin gong" is unecessary seeing as the issue was dropped. and it wasnt a report against you specifically anyway, you were the one that changed it into a report against yourself.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:39, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::...Yawn. If an admin tells me to stop, I will. --20pxGuildof 15:03, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::uuuh, that's a kind of ignorant attitude. While I don't understand why Shadowsin got pissed of you don't need to act like an idiot towards him, it will hardly help with anything. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:14, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well I'm sorry, but he's turning this into some huge issue. It was a while ago and he comes stomping here telling me I'm not an admin yet acting like one. I just don't like my talk page full of old issues. --20pxGuildof 15:16, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I understand that, but your comment was bound to arise it again rather than putting it to rest. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:00, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I guess you're right. Sorry. Now I feel totally unmanly. --20pxGuildof 16:11, 4 April 2008 (EDT) GUILD... OF.... DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLSSSSSS!!!!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:50, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :...Yes? --20pxGuildof 19:51, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::Sup? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:55, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::I'm bored enough to be on GW. I'm currently with some scrubs in Unwaking Waters Kurz if you wish to join. IGN is Grim Holy Reaper. Your choice, though. --20pxGuildof 19:58, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::CBA. Thanks for inviting me though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:07, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Doesn't really matter, it got boring (again), so I'm going to do something productive (video games). --20pxGuildof 20:08, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hi! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:48, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hai2u, Igor. --20pxGuildof 14:08, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Hai2u2, wuts doing? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:09, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I was hella pissed because my internet was super slow. It wouldn't even load PvX until now. --20pxGuildof 14:10, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Me too, my l2 download crashed after 1 gig, have to load everything over again T.T u have wireless internet by any chance? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:12, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yeah. I PM'd Gates Assassin on GW and he didn't have any issues. It might just be for wireless. Then again, my internet always sucks. --20pxGuildof 14:13, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Wireless usually sucks x2, some are nice though. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:15, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::IDK why I even have wireless. No laptops, and my bro has a Ethernet cord for his Xbox 360. Rarrgggh. --20pxGuildof 14:16, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Wireless just sounds cooler I guess, idk, I have ireless cuz I dont have BT, it kinda works great on my laptop but suxors on my PC were I used to play gw T.T. :::::::::::::::Well, my internet was fine until we got new routers. My brother's Xbox Live sucked so we got a new router... Now computer internet sucks and Xbox Live is good. Q.Q --20pxGuildof 14:23, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Thats a QQ, too bad u cant go to internets via Xbox... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:24, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Hmmm... If you were nominated for Build Master status, would you take the position? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 19:15, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :I would, but no one else would :P. People hate me too much :O. --20pxGuildof 08:35, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::Who cares if u are alrdy nominated... amirite? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:40, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::I guess, but still, I bet 3/4 would oppose. I have made some, ummm... stupid comments here and there... --20pxGuildof 08:41, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::U got my vote! :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:58, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol that's 3. Now we just need DE, Skakid, Auron, and Armond... Maybe Grinch too. Or Fish. Or Tab. --20pxGuildof 13:10, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Uhm, everyone does quite a bit of stupid comments here and there, not a big problem. >.> --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:22, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah I guess. My only epic quote (persides my rant on spelling) was saying that GoE could be used for more... Still, I gave the build a "Good" rating. --20pxGuildof 13:23, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Meh, big deal, remember my epic SB quote, it was aimed towards heroes, didnt stop some not-so-clever people making it epic. How many votes u need to become a BM? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:27, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I could have 200 Yes and 1 No but it doesn't matter. In the end, admins decide. Nominations are just so the Community can way in and basically say "Hey, we like this guy, so make him a BM". --20pxGuildof 13:29, 6 April 2008 (EDT) How about this? GoD FOR BM!!! YES *OFC! He's God! (Shouldn't I be nominated if I'm godliest?) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:34, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :If u, Godliest should be nominated for ur name then I should too because im Super work the rest of the math yourself.--[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:46, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::Super fail! :::No u! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:16, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::SIGN FAIL! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:17, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Ketchup! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:56, 6 April 2008 (EDT) *Why not? If it makes the guy happy... ;) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:45, 6 April 2008 (EDT) *As a BM, I assure you we will have casual Fridays (no pants!), a coffee lounge, and hookers. --20pxGuildof 13:47, 6 April 2008 (EDT) *He says death's charge in ta iz gud! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:04, 7 April 2008 (EDT) * I wuv GoD <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:54, 8 April 2008 (EDT) NO * * * HELL NO! WHAT AN ASSHOLE! * * * WHO? * so i hurd Belar is the best at finding the perfect picture? Vote changed. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 13:39, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Fine, Panic is equally as good at finding the perfect picture. Cue Cue. --20pxGuildof 13:42, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :: lolwut? Lord Belar 18:02, 6 April 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Great_Dwarf%27s_Vampiric_Order&action=rate Please reconsider your vote, I read it, it has been explained on the talk page. Frans 03:41, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Death's Charge in TA Is worse then terri-terri-terri-bad. Don't make stupid comments. You can think for yourself why it's bad, just use your brain. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:58, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :If you have Grenth's Grasp, you can just Shadow Step and use an attack. Refrain from taking build issues to my talk page. --20pxGuildof 15:41, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Cngrutz! :D GZ ON TEH BUEEELD MSTR!!!!!!!111111one11111eleven!!11 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:39, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol I declined. The odds of me becoming a BM are lower than those of me becoming an Admin, and even those are dismal. --20pxGuildof 15:44, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::/agree u suck.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:07, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::/Shrimps?...wtf... Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:09, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::...I think my odds at becoming a buildmaster could be more than Crossfire's, however. --20pxGuildof 21:11, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::PHSHHSSMHMSHMSHSMSHM If i were a buildmaster I would request a shrine build by you.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:14, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::...Actually I had a dream where you were a Buildmaster and started removing all the good votes from my builds... It was funky. --20pxGuildof 21:16, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ok 1 AWESOME and 2. You PvX WAYYY TOO MUCH.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:18, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I used to have dreams about Runescape when I was addicted to that. I would die and lose all my stuff and I would wake up all "Oshi noooooo!" Once I even logged on to see if I actually died... I didn't. --20pxGuildof 21:20, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Have you managed to edit the wiki in your sleep yet? Dejh 21:21, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::What do you think I'm doing right now...kghjkghjghjkm;doffgojhgklkgjhllllllllllllllllll --20pxGuildof 21:22, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Masturbating?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:23, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Stop drooling on your keyboard :O Dejh 21:22, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I have to admit i had my share of runescape/ gw dreams. When i was going jewish, trying to get my tormented staff ( i only had like 50k) i kept having dreams that i got it already, or someone sold it or sotmhing. I also had a few dreams of made up skills being used. For runescape, i also had a few dreams of very pretty armor in my inventory, and dreams of cutting wood (of/c bc im crossfire and thats my exciting life). Also I had a few pvx dreams but ........WTF IM WORSE THAN GoD ROFL ROFL ROFL--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:22, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lol... --20pxGuildof 07:21, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Uhm, do they pay u for being a BM? :\ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:26, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Want Manliness Points? Making me a ASCII (or whatever the hell it is) Wario. Use this as a template. --20pxGuildof 17:54, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :You're not a licensed distributor of Manliness Points. — Skakid 18:08, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::I am. I'll find my license eventually. --20pxGuildof 18:09, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::Well, I dont mind him being a licenced manliness point destributor cuz the pic is nice, Warrio is Italian... >.> --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:55, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Wario is more manly than D-Shot. Anyway, I have to make a manliness license eventually. --20pxGuildof 18:56, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I rememmber D-Shotting SoR... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:04, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I remember Dshotting a Glyphsacced Meteor Shower twice in one AB round. --71.229 19:10, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::O'Rly? :O --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:13, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I DShoted frenzy once. Therefore, you should all vote for me! Lord Belar 19:39, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Oh I did. --20pxGuildof 20:09, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I D-Shotted 15 mobs at once once. :O --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:18, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I D-Shotted your mom last night. --20pxGuildof 07:21, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::No yourz! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:27, 8 April 2008 (EDT) A cookie for your epic display of manhood over here. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:11, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :I am a practiced physcian of Manliness, so I do approve. --20pxGuildof 16:09, 8 April 2008 (EDT) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 16:16, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :ITS A BAD COOKIE!!! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:39, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::I would put up my manliness license but Skakid keeps replacing it with some stupid picture. --20pxGuildof 16:40, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yh cuz u will get ska rid of all the manliness points for vandalizing my page wouldnt u if u get the license, wouldn u? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:44, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I already made him a manliness license: image:Manliness License Skakid.JPG See? --20pxGuildof 16:46, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Manliness points to me plz, a lot, so i get even moar of them, yh, I can D-Shot anything. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:19, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::Contest time IMO. Whoever can d-shot the most stances in 10 minutes wins manliness points gogogo! Dejh 17:32, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::I D-Shotted Holy Veil once. After it was cast. --20pxGuildof 18:12, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I dshoted a trap when it tried to go off on me. Lord Belar 18:15, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I d-shotted your internet connection. Disconnecting is a generally better interrupt. --20pxGuildof 18:15, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I dshoted your life. Oh, wait, there wasn't anything to dshot. :P Lord Belar 18:20, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::image:Shield of Deflection.jpg YAY! --20pxGuildof 18:21, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I d-shotted a game update. The march 6 update was supposed to be out a week earlier.(GoD d-shotted this edit :O)Dejh 18:23, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lolz. Too bad the March 6th update wasn't just completely canceled... --20pxGuildof 18:24, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Turns out game updates don't count as spells, because it wasn't affected by shame or guilt :( They do seem to be affected by spirit of failure and ignorance though. Dejh 18:29, 8 April 2008 (EDT) --20pxGuildof 18:33, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Maahahahahahahaa! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:31, 8 April 2008 (EDT) with a great deal of thanks from 71.229 =) - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 21:56, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Stop Failing. Just thought I'd speak for everyone on the wiki in saying this. kthx - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 21:42, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Alright. Sucks you're quitting GW :( --20pxGuildof 07:15, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Some quit some come... GW is an old game alrdy... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:40, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Lol Just in case you hadn't seen yet :P Also, WARNING: This page is 64 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Dejh 00:20, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Inherent problem Your wii was stated to be shipped on the 18th. It has arrived on the 10th. WTF. -- Armond Warblade 02:18, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Ok, this is a long story. Here's how it happened. On March 19, it was my birthday. I really wanted a Wii, but they were backordered or overpriced. So, for my birthday, I got a paper that was the order form for my Wii, and in it said "Ships April 18th". I was bummed, but also I was glad to be getting a Wii. April 8th, my dad went birthday shopping for my brother and went to Best Buy. On the door was a sign that said "30 new Wiis!" My dad went a bought one for me. So, the compromise was that I would get the extras with my birthday Wii (video games, extra controller, etc) and my dad would get the Wii. So, tah-da. --20pxGuildof 17:51, 11 April 2008 (EDT)